Talk to You
by Jadeduo
Summary: *Complete* Songfic, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Sap Heero and Duo talk on the phone every week & try to find the courage to tell eachother how they feel? Will this be the week they finally reveal their feelings?


Talk to You Title: Talk to You 1/1  
Author: Jadeduo  
Pairings: 2X1, R+1 one-sided  
Warnings: yaoi, get together fic, romance  
Rating: PG  
Archives: ff.net under Jadeduo, , and if anyone else wants to archive just ask so I can put it in the fic header :)  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. Song is also owned by Anthony Stewart Head and Philip Glass I have nothing to do with it! Just borrowing I promise!  
Notes: This is my very first songfic I hope you all like it! Feedback is always appreciated but not necessary... even though I love it! Thanks for reading! ~Jadeduo

//It lasts for a heartbeat  
But its such a feeling of being one  
When we talk on the phone//

Heero took a deep breath and picked up the phone, it was time for his weekly phone call to Duo. They were the highlight of his week. In the mundane life he had chosen for himself, being the head of Relena's security team. Each week he would call his best friend and they would talk about everything and nothing. And each week he would try to work up the courage to tell Duo how he felt about him. And each week he would find an excuse not to tell him. But this week, he promised himself, this week he would tell him.

*****

Duo sat by the phone waiting for Heero to call. It was time for the weekly update, like clockwork Heero would call once a week to let Duo know what was going on in his life. As far as he knew, Heero only called him once a week and rarely kept in contact with the other pilots. But hey what were best friends for? God! He was so pathetic . . . sitting here waiting for Heero to call him, just so he could hear his voice. But could he say? How could he tell Heero I loved him? How could he tell his best friend he wanted more than the platonic friendship they had, without ruining everything he had worked so hard for? The little smiles Heero would once in a while bestow on him, the light in his eyes when they talked about something he was passionate about. He loved him so much, maybe something would change . . . maybe this week would be different . . . 

*****

All right, here goes . . . Heero thought, time to tell Duo how I really feel about him. Heero hit the speed dial for Duo's number on L2. 

*****

Ring! Ring! Duo jumped at the ringing vid phone, pulling him from his thoughts. Rushing to answer it, he fell off the chair he was sitting on. "Ow!" Rubbing his head he answered it, "Moshi moshi!" He said cheerily.

"Konichiwa Duo." Heero responded, while looking at a rather frazzled Duo.

"Hiya Heero! How ya doin? Everything's fine here! Been missin' you guys though. Dammit! I'm babblin' again Heero, been tryin to break that habit, sorry man." Duo said while scratching his head looking at vid phone Heero.

"It's all right Duo. I like it when you babble."

//You make me complete//

Duo blushed, but Heero didn't notice because he covered it up quickly. "Thanks 'Ro. Hilde's always tellin' me to shut up. I-I've been tryin' to stop, but I can't. Guess you can't teach Shinigami new tricks. I guess I should have followed your advice back in the war, ne?"

//You make me feel complete//

"Duo." Heero admonished, "You know better than to listen to Hilde when she's mad. Your chatter was one of the only things that kept me grounded. I probably would have successfully self-destructed if it weren't for you. Duo don't ever change who you are for her. You're too good for that."

//You make me feel connected  
To the earth beneath my feet//

Duo stammered, "Man Heero that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me." Then it occurred to Duo that Heero thought he was involved with Hilde. He definitely had to fix that assumption, and soon.

"It's the truth Duo and I would never ell you anything less." Heero said honestly. "So anyway, how are things at the salvage yard? Still turning a profit?"

"Actually things are going great, it's all I have time for though." Duo sighed. "I wish I had more time for an actual life. You know Heero? I'm just so lonely."

//You made me laugh//

Heero's mind was going in circles. Maybe he had a chance. Duo wouldn't be lonely if he was with Hilde . . . maybe Duo could love him, maybe he wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. "Duo?"

"Yes, Heero?"

"I... well . . . " Heero stammered not knowing what to say.

"Heero whatever it is, you know you can tell me. God knows I dump enough of my bullshit on you, when I'm down. It's about time you dump some of your stuff on me. We're best friends start treating me like one and bitch!"

//You've helped me to cry//

"I know Duo, I just . . . Dr. J never taught me about any of this stuff . . . I have problems sharing myself with anyone. If you let someone in you can endanger an assassin. I... I..."

Duo cut him off, "It's okay Heero, let's start with an easier topic. How's work?"

//You've shared all of yourself with me//

Heero cringed that was one of the reasons tonight was the night he would tell Duo how he felt. "Well it's okay Relena's security has been flawless since I took over, but she's been pushy lately. She wants to be more than friends and I . . . I . . . " Duo stopped him so he could gather his fragmented thoughts.

"It's all-right Heero I understand. You think of her as a sister, a friend, someone you should protect even from yourself. I also take it Relena isn't listening when you tell her no." Duo said wisely.

//You've shown me life//

"That's exactly it Duo." Heero said excitedly, "I just don't know how to tell her without hurting her feelings. I care for her a great deal, just not that way."

"Heero no matter what you do she's going to get hurt. The longer you wait the more it will hurt her. Don't wait until you find someone, tell her as soon as possible. If she loves you as much as she says she does, she will understand that you want to find someone you can love forever."

//You've taught me, let me see  
What's real//

"You're right Duo. I'll tell her first thing tomorrow. Do you think she'll want me to resign? I don't know what I would do, I . . . "

Duo interrupted before Heero got seriously upset. "Calm down Heero. If she is so childish to ask for your resignation then you can stay with me on L2, and we can find something for you together. I'm sure with your skills it will be easy for you to find something to do here."

"Arigato Duo." Heero breathed a sigh of relief.

//Whatever would I do without you in my life?  
Without the warmth of you in my heart?//

Duo smiled, "What are best friends for?"

Heero smiled back, "There's something I have to tell you first though. But I'm afraid of how you'll react, just promise me you won't hate me. I don't know if I could live with myself if you did."

Duo gave him a warm smile, "Heero whatever it is, I assure you, nothing could ever make me hate you. Best friends forever, remember?"

//Wherever would I be without the life you give me?  
Without the thought of you in my arms?//

Heero sighed, hoping against hope that what Duo said is the truth. Duo said he never lied, but how could he forgive him? Wasn't it wrong to love another of the same sex? Heero took a deep breath and looked into Duo's shining violet-blue eyes and hoped that everything would be okay. "Duo, I . . . loveyou." Heero hung his head in shame, knowing for sure his friendship with Duo was over. He would never see the one he loved again.

"Heero look at me." Heero looked up, "There is nothing wrong with that," Duo laughed. "Hell I've been working up the courage to tell you the same thing for so long, that I never noticed that you loved me too. God Heero, I love you more than anyone I've ever known. Please tell me it's not a dream, tell me that you love me again."

"I love you Duo, aishiteru, zutto."

You know what Heero? I've waited too long for this, tomorrow morning tell Relena everything. See what happens, if she throws a hissy fit resign. If she gets hysterical, take a vacation. Either way after you tell her, come to L2. So I can show you how much I love you, come to L2 Heero let me make love to you. Let me show you how beautiful love can be."

"I will Duo, I will tomorrow, tomorrow I will be able to love you the way I've always wanted to."

"Heero make sure you call me first to tell me what shuttle you'll be on. I want to pick you up."

"I will Duo, until tomorrow then."

"Heero I love you."

"I love you too Duo, goodnight."

"Night 'Ro," Duo yawned. "Love ya, see ya tomorrow."

//And all I can do   
Is wait until the next time  
That I hear your sweet voice on the line  
And I'll feel whole again.  
You bring me home again  
All that I am is for you.//

~Owari


End file.
